


Hot, Hot, Heat

by Emeraldawn



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: A to Z Challenge Fill Also, Also C is for chili, Bingo Fills for Both Teen Wolf and Trop Bingo, Could be read either slash or gen, F/M, Food Porn, Gen, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sheriff and Wolf Pack are tight yo!, kind of, poor isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Sourwolf, you’re going down this year!” the four overheard Stiles yell across the competition area, at Derek setting up his own cooking area.</p><p>“Whatever Stiles, what you make shouldn’t even be called chili,” Derek barked back, not even looking up from his placement of his knives.</p><p>*!*!*!*!**!*!*!**!**!*!*!**!*!**!*!**!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!**!</p><p>Yeah even the Annual Beacon Hills Sheriff Department BBQ and Chili Cook Off, wont stop Derek and Stiles from their on going verbal war.</p><p>Isaac swears they know what they are doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot, Hot, Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecheekydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/gifts).



> Wrote this one (late) for the letter C in the A - Z Challenge at One-Million Words on LJ, For my Trope Bing Card fill on food porn, My Teen Wolf Bingo card on fair, and for thecheekydragon who posted this grapic art - http://tw-drabble.livejournal.com/8091.html
> 
> She really is to blame!
> 
> Now beta'd by killpurakat

“Here you go Sheriff, we picked up the aprons like you requested,” Allison said, handing over a shopping bag to Sheriff Stilinski.  It was the _Annual Beacon Hills Sheriff Department BBQ and Chili Cook Off_ , a long standing fundraiser to raise money for the junior lacrosse league.

“Thanks girls, I’ll go drop them off with the judges and then go make my rounds.”

“No problem, Mr. S.” Erica told the Sheriff.  “Hey have you seen…”

“ _Hey Sourwolf, you’re going down this year!”_ the four overheard Stiles yell across the competition area, at Derek setting up his own cooking area.

“ _Whatever Stiles, what you make shouldn’t even be called chili_ ,” Derek barked back, not even looking up from his placement of his knives.

“Are those two still at it?” Lydia asked.  

Sheriff Stilinski shook his head, “All week.  I should have just kept my mouth shut.”  In truth it was just a harmless question. Sheriff Stilinski asked Derek if he knew his father’s chili recipe.  _Hales Hellfire Chili_ was a Beacon Hills Chili Cook Off Grand Champion every year it entered.  Yes, the Sheriff might have asked Derek to enter the contest for purely selfish reasons, but he would have kept his mouth shut it he knew Stiles, his own son, would take offense.

At least that was the reason the Sheriff believed, because since Stiles entered himself into the cook off, it had been nothing but a verbal war between the two, much to the amusement of the rest of the pack.

“Just watch them, girls, and please make sure they don't end up trying to kill each other.” With once last glance at the bickering pair, the Sheriff went about his duties.

*!*

“I can’t believe they’re still at it,” Scott said, as he, Boyd, and Isaac joined the rest of the pack, who were currently watching Stiles and Derek toss their vocal punches at each other. 

“ _You better pound that meat really good Derek.  We don’t want the judges to be disappointed in your technique.”_

“Are they even listening to themselves?” Danny asked.

“ _Stiles, I have been handling meat since before you could walk.”_

“I think it’s hilarious,” Jackson said, before tossing a piece of popcorn up and catching it with his mouth. “Not like there’s much to watch at these things.”

“Dude, are you eating popcorn? For real?” Isaac asked, eyeing Jackson with distaste.

“I always eat popcorn when watching a show.”

“ _What the hell are you doing Stiles?”_

“ _Exactly what it looks like, giving it a good squeeze to make sure the flesh is firm. It won’t work if it’s too soft_. _”_

“Is that a …?”

“Yep,” Scott answered Allison before she could finish the question, “that would be a mango.”

“What the hell kind of chili is Stiles making with mango?” Danny asked, while stealing some of Jackson’s popcorn.

“His coconut curry chili.  I know it sounds odd, but it’s really good.” 

“Kind of like our Stiles,” Allison smiled at Scott, earning gagging sounds from Erica and Boyd.

“ _Oh my God, Derek, you’re adding sausage too. Isn’t that a little too much meat?”_

“ _What’s wrong little boy, can’t handle this much meat?”_

“Really I would have gone with ‘Stop checking out my sausage, Stiles,’” Erica commented over the sound of Isaac choking on his soda.

“I can’t believe he said that,” Isaac coughed out.

“Then don’t look at what Stiles is doing now,” Boyd pointed to Stiles.

“That’s not how you clean a carrot!” Isaac squeaked out.

“Danny, I’d think twice before you tell Stiles ‘no’ the next time he seems a bit gay curious,” Lydia told Danny, who was slowing working his mouth open and closed like he was trying to talk.

“ _That’s like, what, four kinds of peppers Derek? Hate to see you kicked out for being too spicy.”_

“ _I’m not worried Stiles, unlike you, I can stand a little heat.”_

“ _Oh I am fine with heat, and you know what I also like? Cream! With just a little bit of nutty flavor.”_ Stiles punctured a can of coconut milk and added it to the simmering chili mixture. The thick milk spurted out of the can, in an almost exotic stream pattern.

Jackson just laughed at poor red faced Isaac who was mumbling, “He’s doing it on purpose.  How can he not be seeing what he’s doing?”

*!*

Three hours later, after the chili was judged and the fairgoers had a chance to taste the leftovers, Stiles, Derek and the rest of the chili cookers found themselves on stage, with the Sheriff,  in front of the gathering crowd.

After the Sheriff, serving as MC, gave out the third and second prizes to _Hot Mucha Mess_ and _The Chili Spice Girls_ , it was time for the Grand Champion winner.  

“This year, the judges seemed to grant us with two winners. The first is _Hales Hellfire Chili_!” Derek stepped forward, with a look that one could call a smile on his face. “And the other…Stiles, I am not calling out this name!”

“But Dad, Isaac helped me name it.  Well, I overheard him calling it that, anyway, and I liked it better than my other name.”

“Fine then,” Looking back at the crowd with the straightest face he could get, the Sheriff announced, “Orgasm Chili.”

Stiles might have been teasing poor Isaac, but the pack had the last laugh, when the Monday morning the front page news of _The Beacon Hills Telegraph_ had Stiles and Derek pose for the winners photo, wearing the aprons that the girls picked out for the winners.  

Of course in a small town, where _nothing_ happens, the next week held lively debates in diners and park benches, on if Derek, in his _Smokin’ Hot_ apron, looked better then Stiles in his, _If You Can’t Stand The Heat, Take Off Your Clothes._

Shockingly, this too, seems to be evenly divided in judgment.

 


End file.
